


Another bloody Stilinski

by Maltinonka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Cute Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Elemental Magic, F/M, High School AU, Isaac Lahey Never Left, Kira Yukimura Returns, Lawyer Laura Hale, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Polski | Polish, RIP Allison Argent, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Swearing, Teacher Derek Hale, Too much sarcasm, Werewolf Mates, Witch Hunters, another bloody stilinski, cursing, flowers dangerous for werewolves, i mean it Stiles, magic is still new in beacon hills, sarcasm runs in stilinskis blood, seriously stop the sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maltinonka/pseuds/Maltinonka
Summary: Stiles cousin visits him in Beacon Hills. She is confident, smart and full of sarcasm which is hell for everyone in town because "it's two stilinskis now". It's especially nightmare for one certain werewolf teacher because he wasn't ready to deal with another bloody Stilinski. But one night with full moon, stupid flower and someone's nosiness can change everything and maybe this bloody stilinski isn't who everyone thought she was.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's my first fanfiction written in english 'cause it's not my native language but I hope you will enjoy reading it. (and i really hope I didn't do so much mistakes)
> 
> My heroine is from Poland so sometimes she will speak in her native language but don't worry! I will translate to you what she is saying.
> 
> Enjoy!

”Coś mi się wydaje, że się zgubiłam.” **[It seems that I got lost]** mumbled a brown-haired girl and rested her forehead on the wheel of her green jeep wrangler. Not until now did she realised that she had no idea where she was. The road was in bad shape and surrounded by creepy trees, so hoping that maybe somebody will (eventually) show up, was pointless. ”Jeszcze raz.” **[Again]** She reached to the passenger seat and took map – her last resort. ”Minęłam zjazd do Berkley i pojechałam prosto...” **[I passed the turnoff to berkley and drove straight forward]** She traced her track with finger. ”Więc powinnam być... Chyba tutaj” **[So I should be...probably here]** she looked closely ”To znaczy, że muszę jechać ciągle prosto i trafię do Beacon Hills! Nareszcie!” **[That means i only have to drive forward and I will reach Beacon Hills! Finally!]** she shouted with triumph and started engine. She was trembling with excitement – she just couldn't wait to see her little cousin. The last time they saw each other was almost 5 years ago! 

~*~

”Stiles, could you please come to the living room?” Mr. Stilinski shouted to his son, who was upstairs in his room. 

”I'm coming!” he heard a response and steps. Few seconds later his son was standing in front of him. His hair was more messy than normally, meaning he was probably sleeping. ”I can already tell whatever it is I have nothing to do with it, I swear!” 

”Good to know but it's not the reason I called you. Your cousin will stay with us for couple of months.” Stiles furrowed his brows with concern. Which one his father had in mind? 

”Who?” 

”I'm sure you remember your cousin from Poland. She recently finished her school and wanted to stay with us for some time” Stiles eyes widened. 

”You mean Andy?” Mr. Stilinski nodded in agreement ”Oh my God! Since when do you know!?” Stiles was close to jump at their ceiling. 

”Since Monday” his father smirked at him. 

”Today is Friday! Why didn't you tell me earlier!? I would have prepared something!” Stiles rushed to front door. 

”Where are you going Stiles!?” Mr. Stilinski shouted surprised. “It’s almost night!” 

”I need to buy something for her!” he rushed out of the house just in time to see a green Jeep parking on their driveway ”Oh God! It's her, isn’t it?! Since when she got a Wrangler!?” Stiles stopped on the porch. The driver hoinked and the doors bursted opened. An average height girl jumped from the inside. She was wearing black jeans and red sweatshirt. She noticed Stiles immediately. 

„Mieczysław!” she screamed and ran towards Stiles. They met on the stairs and hugged each other tightly. Mr. Stilinski was leaning against the door frame with big smile on his face. He wasn't sure how Stiles would react since the last time they saw each other, was so long ago but now all of his doubts have vanished. Stiles and Andy were hugging for another couple of minutes till they heard a discrete cough. 

”Stiles you're not the only one, who wants to greet Andy” his dad was gently smiling at them. 

”Uncle Noah I'm happy to see you too!” the girl let go off Stiles and quickly rushed to her uncle. She hugged him tightly too and her uncle did the same. ”I’m so excited to stay and spend some time with my favourite boys! But don't tell my dad I told you that, he would be dewastaded!” they all laughed. 

~*~ 

”So” Stiles puted down one of Andy’s suitcase on the floor in guest room. ”My dad forgot to tell me, what are you doing in USA? Are you going to study somewhere near?”he really hoped it will be true and she will stay here for very long time. 

”Well... To be honest I wanted to make a gap year” the girl shrugged. It was the main reason she was here. 

”A gap year? You? It's sounds so ridiculous in your mouth!” Stiles chuckled. 

”Hey I’m not a nerd you dork!” she punched his arm not so playfully. 

”Ow! Since when you are so strong!?” Stiles whined, while holding his arm. Andy snorted. 

”Since always, moron. I trained box, you know? Besides, you were always a wimp.” she teased him with big grin. God, she missed this so much. She wantedd to see just how many buttons she can push to drive Stiles insane. 

“That’s not true! You have no idea how many times i proved my strenght!” it escaped his mouth before he considered consequences but it was to late. Andy focused her eyes on him. Even idiot could see the blink of interest in her honey eyes. Crap. 

“Really? In what kind of situations? I’m curious.” she fold her arms on her chest. Great Stiles, you need to think of something smart. 

“Well, I... Play lacrosse!” 

“Lacrosse?” she tilted her head. “What the hell is lacrosse?” 

~*~

“Andy! What are you doing there so long!?” Stiles punched door. 

“Taking shower, knucklehead!” she opened the door wearing just a towel. Her hair were wet. “I’m a girl, not a smelly teenager who does not know the word hygiene” shu rushed to now her room leaving a wet trace down the corridor. 

“I’m not smelly!” he cried outraged but sniffed his t-shirt just to be completely sure. “Maybe a little bit!” he heard a laugh. 

~*~ 

Stiles and his dad were living like bachelors for some time and honestly they weren’t ready for a woman in their kitchen doing breakfast for them. They were standing in the doorway in shook. 

“You cooked all this, kid?” Mr. Stilinski asked first. 

“Um, yeah? I hope I didn’t interrupted your morning ritual or something but back at home I am the one cooking and I wanted to thank for letting me stay so... I hope you like omelettes” Stiles was first to sit and was already fitting the whole omlette in his mouth. Pretty impresive.

“Dad, can you adopt her, please?” he made his puppy dog eyes. “I haven’t eat something so delicious in AGES!” Mr. Stilinski sat beside his son and got his own one. 

“Stiles is right it’s stunning. I didn’t know you cook Andy.” 

“You now on farm is plenty of work to be done, so everyone has their roles. I’m the cook. I wanted to make some bacon and eggs but remembered what Stiles told me about your diet uncle, so I made this.” at the thought of bacon Mr. Stilinski almost wanted to strangle his son. Almost. 

“I’m not, I will gladly eat bac-” 

“Not on my watch! Andy you’re obligated to cook only healthy food if you want to still be a cook in this house!” Stiles pointed his skinny finger at her in a probably threatening way. The girl just snorted. 

“Of course Mietek” she gave him a mock salute and grinned. Mr. Stilinski laughed and finished his meal. 

“The breakfast was perfect. I need to get some papers from office before I go to work so if you still want a ride to school you better hurry son” he stood up and patted Stiles shoulder before he left. 

“A ride? I thought you had Roscoe, you thrown him away?” Andy tilted her head confused. 

“What? Of course not! Roscoe is love of my life! But I had to return it to repair, his engine is not the same as before” he whined quietly. “But I’m not sure if I’m ready to get to school by police car.” 

“I can give you a lift if you want” 

“Really?” boy grinned. 

“No prob I was going to town anyway, need to find something to do” 

“You are saving my ass Andy! Dad I don’t need a lift! Andy will take me to school!” he rushed to his room. Andy just laughed, she still couldn’t get used to his hyperactive behavior, not like it was something bad. She finished cleaning after breakfast, when Stiles came back dressed in jeans and plaid. 

“Glad you get dressed, I was worried you would go to school in sweatpants” she teased him. 

“Very funny. Come on, I don’t want to be late” They rushed to her car. 

“Seatbelt Mietek” 

“Oh come on Andy. Don’t be a geezer. It’s not so far from here.” 

“It’s for your safety squirt” 

“Hey! I’m only year younger than you! Besides I will be fine, don’t worry” the girl shrugged. She warned him. 

“If you say so” she fastened her seatbelt. She started engine and pressed the pedal to the floor. The car moved violently backwards and if not for the fact that Andy grabbed him, Stiles would for sure fly out of the car through window. 

“Jesus Christ! I almost died! What the hell Andy!?” 

“I warned you. Now, fasten your seatbelt because I don’t drive differently” Stiles did what he was told and looked in horror as they rushed through town. He was in front of the school in record time and of course Andy just HAD to nearly kill Scott when she was parking. And by parking he means violently turning the wheel to park between to cars. Where did she learned driving that way and who was so stupid to give her a license!? 

“WOAH!” if not for his reflex, Scott would be dead already. “Watch out what are you doing you... STILES!?” Scott looked shocked when he saw his best friend getting of the car that almost killed him on shaky legs. He looked horrified. 

“Sorry boy I didn’t see you.” called the girl who was driving. “I made you lunch Stiles, here” she handed him a brown bag. 

“Yeah... Thanks for the ride. I’ll surely remember it” Stiles voice was quieter than usual but still full of sass. The girl laughed. 

“Don’t worry normally I drive safe. I just wanted to mess with you. Call me when you need a ride.” she drove away more safely. 

“Who the hell was that dude!?” Scott shouted at half conscious Stiles. 

“That’s my cousin from Poland, Andy. I think I need to sit down.” and he collapsed on Scott. 

~*~ 

Andy parked her car outside towns library. She wanted to make library card and maybe already lend some interesting books about cooking but was pleasantly surprised to found a sign “help wanted”. Working in library was clearly something for her (yeah maybe she was a nerd after all but she will never admit it to Stiles. Never.) Luckily, she would have morning shifts, meaning Stiles could count on lifts to school. If he will still want to of course. She giggled quietly when his terrified face crossed her mind. She bought some groceries and head to sheriff station. She forgot to give her uncle lunch (she wasn’t sure if he will eat it but maybe he will give it to someone). She parked and get out of the car. She get to the entrance right in time to get hit by doors. Her bottom met the floor with loud _thud!_

“Ouch!” she whined and checked if her nose was alright. 

“Ugh... Sorry” she raised her head and saw a handsome guy. His green eyes were piercing through her like he could see her deepest secrets. Calm down Andy, its just a guy. Irrationally _handsome_ guy. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I guess so” he offered her a hand that she gladly accepted. With one strong pull, she was standing on her feet again. “Wow, you are strong” 

“I know. My name is Derek” his hand was warm, and Andy felt ridiculously good holding it. 

“Andy. Nice to meet you even though the circumstances are not so nice” she rubbed her butt gently. Derek smirked almost unnoticeable. 

“Andy is a nickname, right?” 

“Of course not. You see my parents wanted a boy so they named me like that to compensate a girl.” she smiled at him. 

“Sorry to hear that.” the girl stood still and after some seconds burst out laughing. “Why are you laughing?” 

“It was sarcasm! Of course it’s a nickname.” Derek blushed furiously. “God and I thought my sarcasm is clear to everyone.” 

“Very funny. Well I need to go so, bye.” he went pass her. 

“Hey don’t be offended big guy!” 

“I am not!” 

“Of course grumpy man!” she laughed and get inside the building. 

~*~ 

_Hey Andy, I have lacrosse training at 4 would you like to come? You could get a chance to see what it is._

Andy raised an eyebrow seeing the text from Stiles. Like, seriously? He wants her to go on his training and met his teammates? A group of teenagers full of themselves? Why not but she needs to make an entrance and of course tease her cousin a little bit. She smiled diabolically and rushed to her room. She have a perfect outfit. 

~*~ 

“I swear to God Andy if you take that hoodie off I will kill you.” Stiles hissed and rushed back on the field. The girl was smiling widely. She didn’t know Stiles would be so overprotective, it’s kinda cute. Maybe that top was too much with this short shorts but she just loves to mess up with him. He makes this angry face which is ridiculously cute. 

“So you are Stiles cousin which he was rambling whole day about, huh?” on the seat next to her sat a girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a floral dress and high heels. 

“I suppose. The name is Andy” she smiled at her. “And you are?” 

“Lydia Martin. I’m Stiles probably most intelligent friend. I heard you drive like a devil.” she smirked. 

“Sometimes. I hope that boy is alright.” 

“What boy?” 

“Oh I almost hit some student with car. I think he is friend with Stiles... Oh, that’s him!” she pointed at the guy with olive complexion. 

“You mean Scott? You almost hit Scott with a car?” Lydia’s voice sounded really amused and Andy didn’t quite understood why. “I’m starting to like you.” 

“I hope it’s a good thing.” Andy chuckled lightly. They both focused on the game however, Lydia was more focused on checking players out than on game itself. Suddenly two players almost started fighting. Scott divided them and took one of them probably to the locker room. 

Andy felt like she was kicked by a current. She knew something bad was going to happen and she needed to prevent it. “Excuse for a moment.” she stood up and pretended to went to her car. When nobody was able to see her, she rushed to the boys locker room. She heard raised voice and the sound of body hitting the locker. She get inside just in time to see Scoot collapsing on the floor unconscious. Few feets from him was standing this boy that Scott took from the field, she thought it was him because that boy didn’t have fangs and sideburns and for sure he didn’t have claws. “Hey! What’s going on here!?” the creature turned to her and growled. Oh god, he was a _werewolf_! If the all fangs and claws thing didn’t lead her to the right track, the golden eyes for sure made her realize that. She slowly took a step back and closed the door locking it. “Hey there puppy” she heard another growl. “Okay it’s a bad nickname. You are really strong, aren’t you? I’m sure that Scott isn’t the lightest” the werewolf eyes were focused on you but he stopped growling. She took a step forward and he snarled. “Easy there, I have no weapon, see?” Andy showed him her hands. She made another step forward. “I know you don’t want to harm anybody, just lost control, am I right?” she didn’t dare to blink so that she didn’t lose eye contact with him. “It’s because of the full moon, huh?” she was just few steps away from him, when werewolf jumped at her. She dodged him. Werewolf fell on benches with loud growl. “Hey! That was not nice, you know!? I really don’t want to hurt you boy so please _calm down_ ” she rushed to him while talking and held his hand. His eyes widened and changed color to blue. “That’s right, no one will hurt you, you can shift back to human form.” she gently caressed his hand and watched as claws and fangs disappear. The boy looked really confused and she smiled at him. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah I think so... Who, who are you?” he muttered still not sure what happened. 

“My name is Andy and you, puppy?” 

“I’m Liam but how...?” 

“It’s not really important now” they heard some curses and turned their heads back to Scott. He was slowly coming back to consciousness. “I need to go now Liam but I’m sure we will meet again. And i have a big request.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you not tell anybody about me? My cousin would probably freak out if he knew what I did and I don’t want him to know. Could you do that for me, puppy?” 

“I think so... Yeah I won’t tell anybody about you.” he smiled lightly towards her. He wasn't sure why he felt safe near her. 

“Thanks a lot” she hugged him and stood up. “See you soon Liam” she unlocked the door and get out as quietly as possible. She came back to the stands the same way she left them. “I’m back” 

“What took you so long?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

“I forgot my phone from car and couldn’t find him in that mess. I need to clean up there” Andy laughed but was hoping that Lydia would believe her. 

“Honey you don’t need to lie to me. I smell cologne on you.” Andy winced. Shit, she didn’t fought about it while hugging Liam. 

“Please don’t tell Stiles, he is irrationally overprotective which is weird 'cause I am the older one.” Lydia snarked. 

“Don’t worry I don’t snitch people. Besides I understand. Your snuggling is excused.” they both laughed and caught attention of Stiles. Oh God. Oh God. While they are laughing like they are best buddies!? Stiles really hoped Andy didn’t tell Lydia any of his embarrassing stories. Please God, mercy. 

~*~ 

Andy was reading a book, when she heard Stiles coursing. She put her book down and quietly appproached door. She opened them as quietly as possible and took one step forward. Stiles was talknig with somebody on phone.

"What do you mean he got nuts? It's the second time today!" Andy took another step forward. "You know I don't have a car, so how do you think I can get there!? I'm not fast like lightning!" he suddenly stopped talking and for the moment Andy thought he heard her. "No, Andy won't hear me, she is in her room probably sleeping." she smirked. _You are so naive Mietek._ "Okay, pick me up near the street I will be waiting for you" he ringed off. Andy knew she have only few seconds to get back to her room and closed the door just in time. She heard steps and then everything was quiet again. Well, it looks like her little cousin have some intresting nightlife and she needs to find out what sort of.


	2. Chapter Two

Maybe she didn’t thought about her idea of stalking Stiles. But she would have never thought Stiles could be so suspicious. Last night he almost caught her. If it hadn’t been for the dog, who started barking at Stiles, he would’ve caught her red-handed. Andy groaned and browsed book she took to her work. If sitting all morning could be called a work. Okay, okay sometimes she had to help find a book to school, especially for some English literature class but for most of her shift it was quiet. She didn’t mind at all – more free time to read whatever she wanted to. Or time to plan her tracking. Of course she could use some tracking spells, it would make everything easier. She considered this option and shook her head. No, she can’t risk safety of her family. She closed her book with pouty face. It was almost end of her shift, when the door to the library opened and a man entered. 

“Good morning, how can I help you?” she stood up and smiled gently. The man turned towards her and she nearly screamed. It’s him! Mr. Grumpy Man! Her smile widened and Derek groaned internally. 

“Well, I’m looking for some books.” 

“Obviously.” she smirked at his suffering face. 

“Please, I had to deal with sarcastic teenagers, could you spare me today?” Andy thought about his request for a minute. 

“Okay I can do it today. What books are you looking for?” 

“I have a list.” he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. 

“I see... Give me a moment and I will bring you everything.’” she rushed towards English literature section. Derek stood still and waited. After couple of minutes she came back with pile of books on cart. “Do you have library card, sir?” she tried to keep professionalism. 

“Yes.” 

“Name and surname, please.” 

“Derek Hale” he was one hundred percent sure, that sooner or later she will use it against him. She took his card and signed books to it. She also packed him books in a bag, how nice. “Thank you.” 

“Teacher, huh?” she smiled at him. How did she know!? 

“How did you find out?” 

“Well, you are old and always lend school lectures and of course your comment earlier about teenagers so I added some numbers and go the answer.” He couldn’t stop a smile. 

“You are a smartass, aren’t you?” she pointed out her tongue. He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Are you teaching by any chance Stiles Stilinski?” he didn’t expect this question. 

“And what if I do?” 

“Nothing in particular. I was just curious who could possibly be so sarcastic that you needed a break and I suspected my cousin. Cause you now, sarcasm runs in Stilinski's blood.” of course. Another bloody Stilinski to deal with. Great. He just nodded and left as fast as possible. 

“Are you scared of Stilinskis or what?” she laughed and greeted his replacement worker. 

~*~ 

Roscoe was finally ready and that meant one thing – Stiles will for sure use him to drive wherever he sneaks out at night. It was Andy’s chance to follow him without any trace. She was a fast runner and Roscoe wasn’t the fastest car on Earth. But she had to wait for an opportunity till the next full moon – maybe Stiles is a werewolf? Nah, not this skinny dweeb. 

Andy changed her clothes to more ninja-like: dark jeans, black t-shirt, black jumper and black combat boots. She took also her knife, which she put in her boot. She hid in the living room and waited quietly for Stiles. 

It passed almost an hour before Stiles finally went down. He also wore black outfit and took a flashlight. Thank God it was turned off now. He rushed to his car and started engine. Andy watched where he turned and ran after him. Just as she guessed – Stiles was driving slow, probably scared to damage his engine again. After half an hour of following him Andy needed to stop. Stiles was for sure driving towards Beacon Hills Preserve. Technically she now knew where Stiles was sneaking out but... Why? What was he doing there? It’s not like Andy didn’t wanted to know this – it was the opposite way – but she never walked in this preserve, not even in daylight. She can follow Stiles, he knows this preserve for sure but it would be highly dangerous. Was she ready for such hazard? No, not really. She turned back and headed home, her head lowered in shame. Coward. 

~*~ 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your cousin?” Derek growled at Stiles as soon as he get inside. Stiles stopped his movements knowing what angry Derek can do to him. Other wolves looked confused only Lydia was smiling. 

“Woah! Calm down Derek! I didn’t thought you would be interested. But how do you know about her?” Stiles looked at him suspiciously. Derek sighed. 

“She is working at the library and since I am the teacher I need to lend books sometimes. She’s a smartass.” 

“Yeah I know, she is my cousin after all.” Stiles beamed with proud. 

“And that’s why I want you to keep her away from pack. I don’t need to deal with another hyperactive Stilinski.” 

“Who do you call hyperactive sourwolf!?” 

“Stiles, easy buddy. Derek is right. Andy is human after all. If she knew about us, she could be in danger.” Scott agreed with his Alpha. Liam jerked in his chair. So SHE was Stiles cousin. Oh boy. 

“You alright Liam? You look tense.” Malia tilted her head. She was always watching people, so she could understand their behavior more. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just... didn’t thought Stiles had a cousin.” 

“She was watching your training with me when you freaked out on a field” Lydia smirked as if she knew something more. 

“But she didn’t suspected anything, did she?” Stiles looked concerned. 

“No, no she wasn’t interested at all.” 

“Good. Now lets focus on more important things.” Derek ended discussion about Stiles relatives. 

~*~ 

Andy was sure Stiles had something to do with werewolves. After searching his room (which was totally legal because uncle Noah saw her and didn’t say anything at all, so that means it’s legal, right?) she found some articles about werewolves and torned red hoodie. She was also sure that this boy Liam new Stiles and Stiles new about his werewolf side. But that wasn’t enough for her irritated nosy nature. But how can she solve this mystery without asking Stiles about it? If only she knew preserve better... That’s it! She needs to find a map! She jumped off her bed and rushed downstairs to her uncle’s office. He was a sheriff, he needs to have a map of town and preserve here or in his office in police department. Andy searched through papers and found only some photos of some locations in preserve. She made copies and put them back. Maybe in library will be something helpful. She checked time. Stiles will be home in 2 hours – it's enough time to go, search and come back without anybody noticing her eventual findings. She get her jacket and keys and ran to jeep. 

~*~ 

She searched library three times - _**three**_ \- before she found maps of Beacon Hills. She lend five books full of maps and topography of nearby areas. She didn’t have time to search for most important things – she will browse it at home! 

~*~ 

She cursed when she saw Roscoe parked on the driveway. Maybe he is in his room, please Stiles be in your room. She opened the door as quiet as possible and rushed to her room. 

“Hey Andy!” she was stopped in her tracks by Lydia!? She slowly turned towards her. 

“Um, hi? What are you doing here?” Andy hoped she covered the titles of books with her hands. 

“Scott, Stiles and I are working on some math problems in dining room.” 

“Maybe you need help?” 

“No thanks, we are perfectly fine.” 

“If you say so. I will be in my room.” she smiled at Lydia. 

“Impressive amount of books.” Lydia looked at them closely. 

“I’m a bookworm but it’s only you and me that now that.” Andy winked and rushed to her room. Jesus, she hoped Lydia wasn’t a werewolf and that she didn’t smell how nervous Andy was. 

~*~ 

Looking through books while Stiles and his friends were so close wasn’t safe, so Andy decided to prepare some snacks for them. With a trace full of pop-tarts and sandwiches, she headed her way to the dining room. 

“Hi nerds, Lydia told me you suffer while solving math problems, so I made you some snacks to boost your brains. Eat the most Stiles I don’t want you to embarrass me.” Lydia snorted loudly and Scott tried his best to cover a smile. Stiles blushed. 

“Why do you must embarrass me in front of everyone.” 

“Cause I’m obligated to do so as the older one.” she winked playfully. 

“You wish. I don’t think I introduced you to my best friend Scott. Scott that’s Andy, my cousin.” 

“I remember you, sorry once more for almost hitting you with my car.” Lydia snorted again. 

“Nothing happened but I must ask – where did you learn driving so... specific?” 

“The words you were searching for are reckless, dangerous and with the risk of my life.” commented Stiles. Andy punched him playfully. 

“Maybe one day I will tell you cutiepie” she winked and left them speechless. 

“Did you just... DON’T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH MY FRIENDS!” Stiles shouted, so his cousin could hear him. Lydia almost fell of her chair, she laughed so hard. “You too Lydia? Why do you do this to me?” Stiles hit his head on the table. 

~*~

She spend few weeks on learning her ways in the woods. Andy had to be sure, she will find way to her car or home even blindfolded. Thank God, she had some sense of direction. But every time she went deeper into forest, she felt watched, something or someone was watching her every step. Andy couldn't locate watcher and was suspecting the worst. Next time, she decided to take some weapon with her.

~*~

"Hello, how can I help you today, mister Grumpy Teacher?" she smiled towards her pray. But today he wasn't alone. He was with a woman, who tried not to laugh out loud. She looked like she worked in some corporation - she was wearing a white shirt and well-fitted skirt.

"And you called Stiles annoying." his compeer approached Andy. "I wanted to lend some books about state law, can you help me?"

"Of course, please come with me" two girls went to law section. Andy asked some more detailed question, so she could find more suitable titles. The woman once in a while stood beside her and looked behind her shoulder. She even once sniffed her! What a weirdo. "Name and surname, please."

"Laura Hale." Andy was curious if they are married or are relatives. She added books to her card and packed them nicely.

"Here are your books. And mister Hale, you still didn't gave back one of books, it's almost a month, do you want to prolong a term?"

"Yes please, my students are still talking over it." he looked like he was ready to run away.

"No problem sugarplum I will do it right now" Laura couldn't contain her laugh anymore.. Derek was sure, that before the night every Hale will knew about it.

“I’m not... a sugarplum.” yes, that was very eloquent. Better kill yourself now, Derek before you embarrass yourself more.

“If you say so, Jelly Bean” she winked at him and Andy swear she saw Derek blush, before he left quickly. Laura took her books.

“I’m starting to like you Andy Stilinski. See you around.” she left giggling. Andy sighed relived. She blushed furiously.

“oh God, I need to filtrate what I’m saying.” 

~*~ 

“So that’s the reason you started going to the library, huh?” Laura elbowed her brother with chuckle.

“That’s not true, I needed to borrow them for school reasons.”

“The exact same books, we have at home?” Derek blushed, caught red-handed.

“...Yes.” he quickened his steps.

“Maybe just ask her out!?” Laura rushed after him. 


	3. Chapter Three

Stiles started to sleep over by Scott and it complicated Andy’s plans. But she wasn’t the one to give up so easily. Every night she sneaked out of her room and patrolled three possible places near preserve to left a car. She hoped that maybe she will spot Stiles and follow him to his secret place probably full of werewolves. Unfortunately, fate was not on her side this time. After week of trying she decided just to face him and bring out the truth from him. 

It was her last night, when she spotted someone in red hoodie. She was sure it was Stiles – only he would be so stupid to wear something so distinguishing. She did her best to follow him, without being spotted, she was good at it. He was walking towards little valley, called Cradle. Andy needed to stop at the edge of it - cradle was an open area and Stiles could see her easily. She squat down in the bushes and watched Stiles every step. He stopped in the center of valley, as if he was waiting for somebody. After few minutes a boy stepped out of the trees on the other side of the valley. He spotted Stiles and sighed relieved. 

“Stiles, we were supposed to go together, where were you man?” he rushed towards him. Andy was now able to see him better, he was tall and had blonde hair. When they met, Stiles slide hood down. His face was in dirt. “What happened?” 

“...I fell in a hole.” Stiles was bright red. The blond haired boy, burst out laughing. “Don’t be so noisy Isaac! We are looking for a werewolf you smelled, remember!?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Lydia will for sure hear about this.” Stiles groaned in response. 

“Can you be useful and sniff air or something?” 

“I’m not a dog, you know.” Isaac sounded offended. But he turned into werewolf and sniffed the air. “I think I caught a glimpse of something... But I’m not sure.” _Oh, shit._ Andy’s eyes widened. She was wearing her mothers hoodie! She must smell like her now! It’s bad, really bad. She quickly took of her hoodie and retreated as fast as possible. “I heard something over there!” she heard a shout and tried to run even faster. She heard somebody was running after her and she was _scared_ as hell. Her only hope was to lost him! She turned right near big trunk and jumped on he hillside. Thank God, she had her combat boots! 

She rode down it and rushed towards the city. The werewolf boy didn’t jump after her, he stayed at the top and howled to the night or to inform others that he lost her. 

~*~ 

She collapsed on her bed tired. She was running all the way back to home and was really exhausted. But at least she knew, that Stiles was a member of a pack. She didn’t knew how big the pack was but it was not important now. She ran away a _werewolf_! She would make some kind of victory dance but was to tired to think about it. She just fell asleep immediately. 

~*~ 

“I’m sorry Derek. I lost her” Isaac was pouting in the loft, while standing in front of his Alpha. 

“At least we know it’s female. And that she knows her ways in the preserve.” Derek patted Isaac on his head to cheer him up. 

“And I found her hoodie!” Stiles showed them his finding. “You can sniff it to know how she smells.” 

“You performed well too Stiles.” 

“And he fell in a holeeee” Isaac sing-sang and pack looked at him in disbelief. 

“Seriously Stiles!?” Lydia was first to laugh. Stiles was ready to strangle Isaac with his bare hands. Derek looked kind of amused? Hard to tell with his expression almost like stone. 

‘Give me the hoodie Stiles, Let’s see what I can sniff.” Stiles handed him cloth and Derek took a deep sniff. “Hmmm... The werewolf is Omega but I’m not quite sure that it was the girl you were chasing Isaac. The smell is quite old and I smell a human on it.” 

“So... we were not chasing a werewolf?” Scott was surprised. 

“No, probably this girl borrowed a hoodie and didn’t know about the smell up until now, because she left it behind.” 

“She can be anybody!” everyone groaned frustrated. 

~*~ 

‘Stiles!” Andy shouted to his cousin, who was on the field. “You forgot your lacrosse stick!” she waved with the mentioned item. She ran to Stiles and they met near benches. 

“Thanks a lot I thought Finstock is going to kill me!” Stiles smiled widely. 

“No problem.” she smiled at him. 

“Stilinski! Get back to practice looser!” a brown haired man, probably a coach shouted and threw ball at Stiles. Andy just pulled Stiles and ball missed him. “You better get back that ball!” 

“Have a nice practice kiddo.” she throw him a stick and get back to her car. But before that she picked up a ball. “Hey coach!” when Finstock turned towards her, she throw a ball that could kill him if not aimed at lacrosse stick he was holding. “You forget your ball!” she turned around and left the field. 

“Your girlfriend is strong, Stilinski! Is she interested in playing!?” coach was clearly amused, even though she almost tried to kill him. 

“That’s my cousin and she doesn’t even go to our school.” 

“We can always change that.” Finstock shrugged and Stiles seriously considered murder. 

~*~ 

Stiles was really surprised to find Scott sitting in his room. But he didn’t screamed like a little girl. Nope, not him, he is a man.   
“What... what are you doing in my room!?” he closed the door before his dad or worse Andy came here. 

“Derek told me to have eye on your cousin.” Scott looked concerned. 

“What!? Why?!” Stiles was ready to drive to Derek’s loft and beat the shit out of him. He was to much interested in Andy! 

“She was reading in the library today some book about werewolves. He had no idea, where did she get one.” Stiles jaw dropped. 

“About werewolves!? You think she suspects something!?” 

“Dunno but Derek told me also, that her human smell is similar to the smell on hoodie.” 

“That means nothing! He was the one to tell me that many humans have same smell. It must be some kind of coincidence!” Stiles was at the edge of panic attack. He breathed heavily and the world was spinning. 

“Stiles calm down! I’m sure this is some kind of mistake! I even have an idea how to prove it.” Stiles immediately looked at him. 

“What idea? Besides spying my cousin of course.” 

“We can ask Lydia to invite Andy to some shopping or whatever and we would be able to search in her room.” Stiles tensed a bit. 

“...that’s not the worst idea but we need to be sure, that they will be occupied for long time.” 

“Why?” Scott looked confused. 

“Because Andy has a hell of a mess in her bedroom.” 

~*~ 

“Stiles I’m going out with Lydia, do you need anything before I go?” Andy entered Stiles room ,where Stiles and Scott where playing some game on computer. 

“No, thanks we are fine... Wow Andy you look good” Stiles turned to her and was shocked. 

“I always look good Stiles. Lydia told me to dress nicely I don’t know why.” she shrugged lightly. “Don’t destroy anything, while I’m away.” she closed the door and left the house. 

“Now or never dude.” Scott stood up and they both rushed towards Andy’s bedroom. 

~*~ 

Andy was supposed to met with Lydia in the bowling alley. She saw her near entrance and rushed towards her. 

“Sorry I’m late! I hope you didn’t wait too long!” she smiled at her. 

“We just came. Andy, that’s my friend Malia, we go together to school. Malia that’s Andy, Stiles cousin.” Andy didn’t see at first brown-haired girl. She was standing behind Lydia and looked like scared animal. 

“It’s nice to meet you Malia.” Andy smiled friendly towards her and held out a hand. Malia shook her gently slowly calming down. 

“Lydia told me you are more sarcastic than Stiles. I doubt in it.” Andy’s smile widened. 

“Just wait. So, are we going bowling? I didn’t thought you have to dress nicely to go bowling Lydia. I must say I’m not the type that wears dresses, so I hope you have better plans than this.” Lydia just smirked. 

“We are going shopping to the mall.” Malia remarked with a little smile. 

“But there is no mall in Beacon Hills.” Andy objected, furrowing her brows in concern. Lydia laughed. 

“That’s why we are going to the next town, where the mall is, silly.” 

“I assume that we will use my jeep.” girl sighed. 

“If you insist.” both Lydia and Malia laughed. 

~*~ 

“Found anything Scott?” Stiles closed the drawer with underwear subtly ashamed that he saw it. 

“Nothing besides some combat boots but they are clean.” boys sighed. They weren’t even sure what are they looking for, so how could they know where to find it? 

“Where would I found something important...” Stiles mumbled to himself, while looking at the bookcase. “That’s funny I thought that this bookcase was taller.” he decided to look at her closely. “There should be one more shelf... Ow!” Stiles suddenly felt some kind of stoppage, when he tried to put his hand on the top of the bookcase. It’s a box! 

“Did you found something Stiles?” 

“Yeah, a box but I can’t lift it. I think it’s glued to the top!” Scott moved the chair near a bookcase and climbed on it. 

“I see it! Let's see what’s inside...” he lifted the lid and his jaw dropped. 

“What’s inside Scottie? Tell me!” Stiles was trembling with impatience. 

“It’s empty... Who sticks an empty box on the top of the bookcase?” he put the lid and jumped on the ground. “Your cousin is weird.” 

“You sure there was nothing inside?” 

“I put my hand inside it was totally empty.” Stiles groaned. 

“But that means that Andy isn’t that girl from woods. Maybe she found that book in library and red it out of curiosity?” Scott suggested not really sure what to think. 

“Maybe but I will keep an eye on her. Just in case, she is Stilinski, she is definitely sneaky like me.” boys put everything back in place and left the room. 

~*~ 

“Oh my God Andy, leave this books, you’re such a nerd.” Malia groaned. “Lydia already left. Come on!” she pulled Andy to the exit. 

“Hey! I wanted to search for some cooking books!” Andy tried to baulk with her legs but Malia was stronger. “Why are you so strong...” she mumbled frustrated. 

“Come on bookworm, let’s find Lydia. I’m sure she is in this shop.” she pointed at shop in front of them. It was full of girly things and they both grumbled something under their breaths. 

Malia was first to find Lydia flirting with one of the staff. She wasn’t subtle at all and just dragged her from him. 

“Hey! I was in middle of something there!” Lydia was angry. 

“Yeah, yeah but we agreed to keep Andy busy, don’t you remember?” 

“She was busy in the bookstore, where I left her.” 

“And what if she decided to go back home? Boys didn’t gave us the signal yet.” Lydia slightly nodded. 

“Okay, okay you are right. Where did you left her?” 

“She was looking at jackets. Come on.” she guided her to Andy. She was talking with someone from staff. 

“I guess I’m not the only one interested in boys.” Lydia hummed and Malia growled at her quietly. 

~*~ 

“Thanks for taking me with you girls it was fun.” Andy stopped the car near bowling center, where Lydia asked her to left them. 

“Yeah I never collected so much numbers from boys.” Lydia beamed with energy. 

“Me too, you’re a good wingman.” Malia was smiling too. 

“See you soon.” she waited till girls get out and drive back to Stilinski's house. She parked next to Roscoe and opened the front door. “Stiles I’m home!” she headed her way to her room. She putted bags on her bed. Something was odd and Andy was certain that somebody was in her room. She always put her chair in the left corner of the desk not in the middle and her boots were not in front of her bed. She rushed to her bookcase and jumped on her desk next to it. She opened the box and sighed relieved. “They are still here.” she counted her books and put the lid back on place. She rushed to Stiles room. “Mietek, can I come in?” she didn’t get a response. She furrowed her brows and opened the door. There was nobody there and she was sure that Scott was supposed to have a sleepover. The window was opened. _They sneaked out? But why they didn’t took Roscoe?_ Andy tried to call Stiles but he left his phone on the desk. She started to worry. If Stiles went on his werewolf meeting, why didn’t he took Roscoe? She took his phone and found Scott’s number. She called him. 

“Stiles, where are you!? Are you alright!?” Scott shouted as soon as saw his number. Andy’s face turned pale white. 

“It’s Andy... Stiles is not with you?” she hoped her voice was not trembling with fear. 

“Oh shit... Andy are you in Stiles room? What happened?” she heard his steps in the phone. 

“I don’t know... The window is opened and his phone was on the desk, he didn’t took Roscoe either.” she rushed to the front door. “Where are you Scott?” she unlocked her car. 

“Here.” she turned around and saw Scott. She screamed. 

“Jesus Christ! Don’t you dare creep down on me like that!” she put Stiles phone in her pocket. “Why did you left Stiles room. I thought you were going to have boys night with games.” 

“Well...” how the hell is he going to tell her that they wanted to search her room. “Something like that yeah. But we...” he didn’t know what to say. 

“Scott, I know.” Scott was internally screaming. 

“What? I mean what do you know?” he tried his best to look calm. Andy sighed. 

“I know that Stiles is in werewolf pack.” Scott pretended to look surprised. “And now I know that you’re in that pack too.” she moved closer to him. 

“That’s nonsense, werewolves? You have imagination Andy.” he tried to laugh it of. She smiled and step back. Then she howled, almost like wolf! Scott immediately howled back and covered his mouth. She looked at him with frank satisfaction. He sighed. “Okay, maybe it’s true.” 

“So now tell me why did you separated from Stiles.” 

“Well, Isaac called me and said that they spotted a body in woods. Stiles was supposed to wait till I call him. I ringed several times but with no response. Then you called when I was near your house.” Andy looked like she was ready to faint. “Don’t worry I’m sure he is fine!” 

“I want to check it by myself. Get in the jeep and wait for me.” 

“You can’t Andy, it’s to dangerous...” she turned to him with a glare and he immediately get inside the car. He felt like he was glared by his mother! 

Andy rushed to her room and jumped on the desk. She throw the lid and took one of her books. She also opened her drawer and took two knifes hidden behind underwear. She changed her sandals to combat boots and rushed back to Scott. 

“Hold it!” she throw knifes and book at his knees. 

“What the hell?” he looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Explaining later. Now, lead me to place you found a body.” Scott only nodded and she started engine. 

~*~ 

Isaac was slightly confused when he saw Scott in the company of the girl, not Stiles. 

“Who is she?” Isaac was in his werewolf form and tired to turn back as fast as possible. 

“You don’t have to shift Isaac, she knows.” Scott announced. Isaac nodded and turned back to werewolf form. 

“She smells like Stiles... That’s his cousin?” 

“Yep, that’s me, nice to meet you sweet cheeks.” she smiled at him. Isaac blinked twice before he blushed lightly. “Now, show me the body.” they leaded her to dead body. She squatted down beside it. “How does it smell like?” 

“Like dead body.” Isaac said. Andy glared at him. “And...” he sniffed again. “I think I smell some kind of... flower?” 

“Does it smell sweetly with mixed smells of honey and chili?” she looked at him. Isaac nodded. “Well, shit.” 

“Why? What does that mean?” Scott was next to her. 

“That means, that he was poisoned by witch. He was a supernatural for sure, probably werecoyote.” she stood up and boys were standing in front of her immediately. 

“How do you know that? You are a human.” Isaac sniffed her more closely and Andy laughed. 

“So what? My mum is an Omega and dad was a hunter.” Scott growled subtly. “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, my mum is a werewolf like you, she would kill me.” she declared and opened her book. 

“What’s that?” Isaac tried to look but Andy closed the book right in front of him. “Hey!” he whined lightly. 

“I need to speak with your Alpha. Now.” boys exchanged looks. 

“He is out of the town. Will be back in couple of days.” Andy groaned. 

“Maybe there is another Alpha in town?” she really hoped so. 

“Actually yes, his mother. I think you could talk with her.” advised Scott. 

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” she pushed them towards her car. “We have to save my cousin’s ass.”


	4. Chapter Four

“So that’s the famous cousin of Stiles Stilinski.” Andy was standing on the porch in front of the Hale House as she will acknowledge it later. The woman standing in front of her was clearly overwhelming and if it was not about Stiles life, she would surely run away as fast as possible. If Andy considered Derek’s gaze to be penetrating through her, then this woman’s gaze decomposed her into the first factors. 

“Well... I didn’t thought my driving skills would be on every one’s tongue...” Andy smiled shyly and woman laughed. 

“Come with me, dear, the rest of my son’s pack is waiting for you in the garden.” Andy’s eyes widened. 

“I wanted to talk with you, not with them. I don’t want to meet them.” 

“I don’t think you have choice now.” Andy swallowed a lump in her throat and held tighter the book in her hands. She followed brown-haired woman. 

The backyard was pretty. Big clearing between house and woods, garden patches with beautiful flowers and few big picnic tables. One was full of teenagers and Andy internally screamed. She spotted Scott, who waved at her. She quickly cut the distance. 

“Um... Hi? I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Lydia.” Andy frowned at her. She recognized few members including Malia and Liam but the rest of them was strangers to her. 

“You shouldn’t be.” Lydia smiled cautiously. “So... You know were Stiles is?” everyone looked at Andy and she wanted to disappear. 

“I think so.” she put her book on the table. “I wanted to talk with Alpha, because he would probably know every place on his territory and witches like to hide their alive victims in special places.” everyone gasped. 

“Witch? I have never met a witch, before.” Liam was curious. “What does they look like?” 

“Like normal women, puppy.” Isaac and Malia snorted at that nickname. “They can effuse ominous vibes, because they owe their powers to demons but the most recognizable thing is a visible ornament – proof of their treaty with particular demon.” she opened the book and showed them page with some examples. “The most common place is on wirst or forehead but sometimes it can be on leg or on back.” 

“How do you know so much about it?” Alpha sniffed the air as if she was looking for some evil smell from Andy. She smiled lightly. 

“She said that her mother is an Omega and her dad was a hunter.” explained Isaac. 

“He gave me this book but I borrowed some more without him knowing about it. He had several meetings with witches so, he wrote down what he learned.” she shrugged like it was not a big deal. “But let’s focus on important thing.” she turned toward Alpha. 

“What kind of place are we looking for?” 

“Desolated of course, I think she hides him in somewhere in preserve. Are there any places where you don’t go?” Alpha trailed off for the minute. 

“Swamps. Werewolves don’t go there, it’s dangerous, we can’t smell there anything.” Andy nodded. 

“She must be there. So, which one of you isn’t a werewolf, so I can count on some backup.” she looked at pack. 

“I’m Banshee and Malia is a werecoyote.” Lydia stood up. Malia was already standing next to Andy. 

“Malia, I’m sorry but I don’t think you can go with them. You won’t be able to smell anything just like werewolf.” said Scott but Andy interrupted him. 

“Actually I think Malia could help us. Can you shift into coyote?” Andy asked. 

“Yes, without hesitation.” 

‘Great, you’re coming along. Anyone has a map?” 

~*~ 

“So...” Lydia decided to break silence between girls, as they were coming closer to swamps, “Your mum is a werewolf?” 

“Yep, she was bitten after high school, uncle Noah don’t know and we want to keep it that way.” it sounded like a thread, especially because of the knives Andy held in her hands. 

“And your dad is a hunter?” Malia was as nosy as Lydia, “I thought hunters kill supernatural creatures not marry them.” 

“Well, at first he wanted to kill her but he had crush on her and they get along.” she shrugged and stopped. “We are at the edge of the swamps.” she didn’t have to communicate that – the smell and dense fog were enough signs. 

“How did you know?” Lydia snarked. Suddenly earth under Lydia collapsed and she would fell if not for Andy’s quick reflex. She embraced her waist and quickly pulled her out. “My new shoes!” Lydia whined. 

“ _Thanks for saving my ass Andy._ No problem Lydia” Andy mocked her with chuckle. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Lydia mumbled to herself, while trying to clean them. 

“Malia can you shift? You will go first, witch will not attack you, werecoyotes are considered to be extinct, she will think you are a normal coyote.” 

“Okay but you turn around. Now.” she growled at them and they turned around giggling. After a minute a coyote passed them and entered swamps with caution. Andy and Lydia followed her. 

“What other books you have?” Lydia whispered. 

“One about werewolves and one about all supernatural shifters.” 

“Some kind of Bestiary?” 

“Yeah, my dad got it from some druids. I can show you them if you want.” 

“Maybe later. First we need to find Stiles.” they heard a howl. “That’s Malia, hurry!” the ran towards the sound. Andy was faster, because Lydia was struggling in her heels. She saw coyote at the edge of dry land at the center of swamps. 

“What’s wrong Malia? Why you howled?” coyote looked at her and proceeded to put her foot on the ground. She jumped and whined drawing back her foot. “Mountain ash, huh? Okay, wait for Lydia, she is struggling with her heels, I will go first.” she tightened grip on her knives and took a step forward. The fog suddenly disappeared and she was standing in front of nice and tiny house. _What the hell?_ She immediately thought it’s some kind of a trick. “I know it’s not real! Show yourself witch!” she only heard a laugh and everything changed. What looked like house was in fact and old sand rusty shed. _He must be there!_

Andy kicked the door and saw unconscious Stiles. “I found him girls!” she rushed to him and the doors behind her closed. “Shit.” she squat down beside Stiles and held knives, ready to defend them both. 

“It was very stupid thing. Entering my home without my permission.” the witch was standing near door. 

“And it was very stupid thing to kidnap my cousin.” she growled at her. 

“And what will you do, human? I can kill you with one move of my hand.” Andy smirked. 

“I’m not like normal humans.” she stood up. The witches eyes widened. 

“This knives...They are... It’s impossible!” Andy smiled. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. The steel was mixed with the powdered mistletoe. As far as I know, the mistletoe is deadly for a witch, isn’t it?” she throw one of the knives at witch. It thrusted deep into her arm and she screamed in pain. Andy was standing next to her. “I’m not the killer, so I will spare your life under one condition.” she held another knife near witches throat. 

“What do you want?” 

“You will leave Beacon Hills immediately and never come back, understood? I will know if you don’t do this and believe me, these knives are the nicest way I can treat you.” she held her deadly gaze on witch. 

“Fine.” 

“Swear by your pact.” witch eyes widened for the second. 

“I...I swear by my pact that I will leave Beacon Hills and never come back.” Andy smiled satisfied and took one step back and pulled out her knife. The witch immediately disappeared. Andy lifted Stiles and half carried half bailed him out of the shed. 

“Andy!” Lydia rushed towards her. “I couldn’t get pass that fog!” she helped her with Stiles. “Is he alright!?” his pale face was not the best view. 

“He’s only stunned. Where is Malia?” Andy looked around searching for her. 

“She ran for some back up. Where is that bitch witch?” Andy couldn’t contain her laugh. 

“She left Beacon Hills and will never come back.” they heard some footsteps and in minutes almost all of the pack were next to them. 

“Everyone is safe!?” Scott was first to squat next to Andy and Stiles. “Did witch hurt him!?” 

‘Calm down cutiepie, he’s just stunned. He needs a good slap in face and will be alright.” Andy let the pack take care of his member. They carried him to the car. 

~*~ 

The pack decided to sleep together in the loft with Stiles to protect him if the witch returned. They also took Andy with them. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be here...” she hesitated in front of the entrance. 

“You saved Stiles, come in.” Isaac smiled at her. She entered the loft and felt strange flow of warm energy. “Finally home.” everyone sighed relieved. They gently laid Stiles on the couch. 

“It’s cozy here.” Andy sit on the backrest next to Stiles head. “But I suppose it’s normal thing in packs den.” Lydia stood beside her. “Don’t worry, he will be fine.” Andy hugged her gently. Lydia hesitated but hugged her back. 

“If you tell him, I will shout you to death.” as banshee she was capable of doing it. 

“I understand, you are excused.” they chuckled lightly and let go. 

“I’m going to make some coffee, you want some?” Andy shook her head. 

“Thanks, but I don’t drink coffee.” Lydia nodded and headed to the kitchen. Andy sighed lightly and looked at her cousin. His faced get back to normal color but he still didn’t woke up. _What a sleepy-head._ She spotted Liam and smiled at him. He came closer shyly. “Hi, puppy. You alright?” 

“Yeah, can I sit with you for a bit?” she smiled fondly at him. 

“Of course you can.” she moved a bit so he could sit beside her. 

“You are a badass women” he mumbled and she laughed. 

“Thanks but I’m sure you are also a strong boy.” 

“I’m a bit clumsy and have problems with aggression, so not really.” 

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, you are really strong even for a werewolf.” Liam blushed lightly. 

“Thank you.” he smiled and Andy’s heart almost melt. 

~*~ 

Andy was once woken up by cow, when animal decided to lick her. She was eight years old and was terrified that the animal wanted to eat her. The feeling was not relatable to the fear she felt when she opened her eyes and saw golden eyes, staring at her from across the room. She froze and was not able to open mouth. Isaac and Liam were peacefully sleeping next to her. She wanted to sleep next to Stiles in living room and started to shiver at night, when boys came with two blankets and decided to keep her company. She didn’t mind, the werewolves were much warmer than human, but now she started to regret it. He could hurt them! She started to tremble and her hands were shaking uncontrolled. 

She woke up shivering. She looked around as if waiting from attack but nothing happened. She was still leaning against couch with Liam and Isaac on both sides. They were snuggled to her and were alright. She sighed relieved. 

“You have nice company here I see.” she looked up and smiled widely at the sight of Stiles smile. 

“Well I deserve it. I saved your ass from a witch.” she wanted to get up but boys were holding her to tight. Stiles laughed. 

“Need help?” Andy nodded with a little blush. Stiles stood up and helped her to get out of this snuggling trap. Isaac and Liam bumped at each other and woke up. Stilinski’s cousins laughed at them. 

~*~ 

“Where were you!? I was worried about you! Why didn’t you called me, that you will be sleeping by Scott and Lydia!?” Mr. Stilinski was shouting at his son and niece. And he believed that Andy was responsible, ha! Vain dreams, in heir veins runs Stilinskis blood! “You are both grounded.” 

“Dad! I wasn’t grounded since kindergarten! COME on!” 

“And I was never grounded! Besides I’m an adult!” Andy was trying to weasel out. 

“So act like adult, not like kid. I hope you will respect me and won’t try to sneak out. I don’t want to install bars in your windows. I need to go, they found body in woods.” he left them speechless. 

“Your dad was joking, right? You know with this bars in windows.” Andy really hoped so. 

“You wish. He once installed them in my window, I’m not joking.” they both whined. 

~*~ 

Andy decided to show her books to Stiles since he was her cousin and could read polish. 

“Wow, these drawing are so realistic...” Stiles was looking like a child that got a new toy. “What is bultungin?” 

“It’s a werehyena. Common in Africa but my dad found one in France once.” 

“So, why not name it werehyena?” 

“Because my dad wanted to use african name.” she smiled at Stiles. He closed the bestiary and focused on book about werewolves. 

“...This one is not written by hunter, am I right?” he was gently touching every page. 

“This book was written by werewolves themselves. Polish ones, they wanted to spread their traditions. My mum added a chapter about mating.” she laughed, when Stiles blushed. 

“I don’t think I want to see it...” 

“I bet the drawings are not censored.” she almost fell of the chair, she was laughing so hard, when Stiles almost vomited only because thinking about it.


	5. Chapter Five

Alpha returned to his pack, as Andy was informed. Stiles wanted to take her with him to the pack meeting but she refused. She didn’t wanted to meet him – she was afraid that he will smell something on her and would force her to leave Beacon Hills. Or that he would force her to stay. She couldn’t decide what was worse. 

~*~ 

Derek felt some odd smell as soon as he entered loft. The smell was concentrated in living room, outsider had slept there. He furrowed his brows and rushed to Isaac’s room. 

“Who was sleeping in the living room?” he growled, because the smell was strong on Isaac’s hoodie, that the boy was holding. “You invited someone here? How many times did I tell you to keep your partners away from the loft.” he was lecturing him as if they were in school. 

~*~ 

“Can you explain to me uncle, why I have to help you with this paperwork?” Andy was standing in font of cabinets full of some archival files. 

“I found grounding to be a poor idea in your case, because you are an adult. Treat this as a replacement.” sheriff Stilinski smirked and left her with papers. 

“I hate you...” she mumbled and started rearranging papers. Some cases were enough interesting, that she was reading them instead of arranging. She couldn’t stop it – just like Stiles, she was interested in criminal stuff and horrifying murders were her thing. Theoretically of course. 

Sorting this papers consumed her so much that she didn’t even noticed when lunchtime came and that her uncle left her some food. She was at the middle of massive murder, when she heard a cough. She turned around and made eye contact with one of the deputy officers. 

“Hi?” she quickly closed files. “It’s not like that. I wasn’t reading them it just fell and opened itself on this page and I just looked at it, I swear.” 

“I was standing here for ten minutes.” Andy was doomed. 

“Please don’t tell my uncle, I don’t think he would find my interesting in murder good.” the guy just laughed. 

“He was here about hour ago and left you food.” he pointed his finger towards some box on table. 

“...oh...I see.” her stomach suddenly decided to remind about it’s existence and made audible rumble. She blushed furiously as the guy laughed again and left her alone. “You are the worst stomach.” 

~*~ 

“Hey Stiles.” Andy patted him on the shoulder, when she spotted him in the kitchen. 

“Oh hey Andy, back from sheriff office?” he was making a sandwich. 

“Yep. I was sorting files.” 

“Oh man, I would love to have a peek at them but dad keeps them away from me.” Stiles whined envious. 

“It’s my punishment instead of grounding but I found it interesting. Some cases are like a script for new horror movie.” they were talking about some of the cases for a while before Stiles phone interrupted them. “Scott?” 

“No, Isaac.” he answered. “What’s up?” Andy decided to eat Stiles sandwich. “Yeah, I know we have a meeting but... Hey! That’s my sandwich!” Stiles was outraged and tried to take it away but with meager result. “You will make me another one you traitor! Don’t laugh Isaac, she took my sandwich right in front of me! What impudence!” Andy tried not to laugh, while eating. She finished eating and made him another one. “I will think about some solution, bye.” he hung up. 

“Meeting?” she handed him new sandwich. 

“Yeah” he packed into his mouth almost all of the sandwich at once, as if he was afraid that Andy would snap it from him. 

“But you are grounded, remember?” she made some tea for herself. 

“I know, I need to find a solution.” he was thinking so intensive, that Andy started to worry that his brain would explode. 

“I think I have an idea” she smiled at him “but I hope you are a good actor.” he chuckled lightly. 

~*~ 

“Dad, I’m going out!” Stiles rushed to the front door. 

“Stiles, you are grounded, remember?” sheriff was standing near doorway. 

“He is coming with me.” Andy approached them. “I got the call from library, they need help with unpacking new books and I thought that I will use Stiles as help.” she was smiling widely and Stiles groaned. 

“I’m not going to do everything for you, forget it.” 

“We will see. So, can I take him with me? We will be back in 2-3 hours, I swear.” Mr. Stilinski measured them with suspicious eyesight and sighed. 

“Okay but no more than three hours.” cousins quickly rushed to Andy’s car. They drove from the house and sighed relieved. 

“I can’t believe it worked! He didn’t suspect a thing!” Stiles was smiling widely. 

“I will drive you to the meeting point and wait for you, but don’t sit there for too long, okay?” 

“Yeah, you are the best!” Stiles was perking in his seat impatiently – the faster they get there, the longer he will participate in meeting. 

~*~ 

Andy was sitting at the roof of her car in front of the loft and was watching stars. She parked between black Camaro and some jeep, they probably were the possession of somebody from the pack. Stiles get inside an hour ago and Andy was starting to get bored. She was also starting to shiver, night was not the warmest part of the day for sure. She saw some movement near the entrance and soon she spotted Liam coming towards her. 

“Hey there, puppy” she smiled down at him. “You are not at the meeting?” she tilted her head lightly. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he hopped on the roof next to her. She moved towards him subconsciously. He smiled lightly. “You can come inside.” 

“Nah, I don’t want to interrupt you. I’m fine.” he would believe her if not been for her sneezing several times in a row. He made puppy dog eyes and soon she was in the elevator. “You are lucky you are cute.” she patted him on the head with a smile. They entered the loft on the last stock. 

“Everyone is dining room I will made you some tea.” Liam show her way and disappeared in the kitchen. Andy sighed and decided to wait for him. She stood in front of fireplace to warm a bit. She started to have light headache. _As always in new place._ She snorted lightly and came to dining room. Only Stiles and Lydia spotted her, the rest stood with her back to her. Andy decided to lean against wall and wait till werewolves decide to turn around. _And I thought, they have better senses than humans._

Liam came five minutes later with ten cups on the trace. Andy immediately took some cups from him, because he had nearly tripped. In that exact moment the rest of the pack turned towards them and were shocked to see her. 

“Well, hello there. Finally noticed, I was worried that maybe I turned into ghost or something.” Stiles and Lydia both snorted and Andy swore she heard werewolves grumble ‘another sarcastic human’. 

“I invited her because it was cold on the outside, don’t be mad...” Liam tried to hide behind cups. 

“Nobody would be mad at you, puppy, right?” Andy smiled at them with thinly-veiled thread. “So, whose cups I’m holding?” one was with Batman and another with Robin. 

“Robin is mine.” Isaac smiled at her. 

“And who is your Batman?” Andy winked at him. 

“Batman belongs to me.” she heard voice behind her, she would recognize him anywhere. She turned to face Derek Hale. So he’s the Alpha! What a nice coincidence! 

“Hello Mr. Grumpy Teacher.” she held cup towards him with smirk. Lydia and Stiles couldn’t stop giggling and now even Scott was smiling. Derek just rolled his eyes – he got used to it, since they meet almost everyday at library. 

“Now I see! Her sass is way beyond measure, Stiles you need to learn from her!” Malia looked amused. 

~*~ 

“Let me get it straight – you throw a _knife_ at witch?” Andy nodded with agreement and Derek shook his head in disbelief. “And I dared to call your cousin irresponsible and reckless.” 

“Stiles is a wimp and I’m not.” Stiles gasped. 

“Wait till we get home you traitor.” Lydia snorted and elbowed him lightly. 

“Knives were special you know. Steel was mixed with mistletoe.” Derek looked surprised. 

“Mistletoe?” he growled even at the word. 

“My dad was a hunter, he knew what he was doing.” 

“And how can I know that you are not the one?” he showed fangs and growled at her. Stiles was close to jump at him and protect his cousin but Scott blocked him way. 

“Because my mum is a werewolf? I don’t think that werewolf would raise a hunter, right sugar plum?” her heartbeat was steady – she was telling truth. Or was a good liar. Derek was still unsure. 

“Did your father teach you anything?” 

“Some things but I also learned few tricks from internet.” she shrugged. “But I’m dangerous if that’s what you want to know. I could kick your ass.” 

“Yeah, of course.” he snorted but didn’t propose anything. “I think we can trust you but I will have my eye on you. For safety of the pack.” 

“Of course, for safety of the pack.” she mocked him and took her cup. “Stiles, we need to go.” 

“Why? You can sleep here.” Liam was next to Andy the whole time and now decided to hug her. 

“We need to go, because Stiles is grounded and we are here because I lied to uncle that we will be sorting books in the library.” she ruffled Liam’s hair. “But I can visit you at trainings, okay?” boy nodded and let her go. “Let’s go.” she left her cup in the kitchen and left building with Stiles. 

“You are still a traitor but I must say, mocking Derek was iconic.” Stiles looked proud. 

“Thanks baby doll I was afraid I disappointed you.” she winked at him and watched with amusement as Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. 

~*~ 

The more time she will be spending with wolf’s the more she will grow attached to them. Andy was aware of this but she couldn’t help it. That’s why she was holding with Lydia and Malia big transparent ‘Go Beacon Hills Cyclones’ and was cheering on top of her lungs. Boys were doing great, especially Liam and Isaac, it looked like they were competing, who will score more goals. Stiles was also doing her best and Andy couldn’t be more proud. She and Lydia were screaming in unison, when Stiles scored the last goal and the match was won. The field filled with students. 

“We will never get to them.” Lydia sounded disappointed and Andy couldn’t let it happen. 

“Let’s go.” she took her by hand and they get from the stands. They tried to get to the boys and if not for intimidating aura coming from Andy, they could never make it. They reached Stiles and Andy pushed Lydia towards him. “Oopsie” she chuckled when Lydia almost fell and Stiles needed to catch her. “I will leave you two alone.” 

“I will revenge Andy.” Lydia grumbled but didn’t mind being held by Stiles. Andy congratulated few members of team and decided to go back to her car. 

“Hey Andy! Wait!” Liam rushed to her. She smiled at him. “Did I play good?” 

“You were a star today, puppy. Congratulations.” she ruffled his hair. 

“I played good too, right?” Isaac as always was behind Liam. 

“Yeah, you are both great players.” they were smiling like idiots. “I need to go boys.” 

“You don’t go with the team to dinner bar?” they tilted their heads. 

“I already told that Stiles, your Alpha wants me to show him my books and weapons” 

“You have more weapon than knives?” Liam was wiggling in place. 

“Yeah, I have it hidden in secret stash in my car but shush – don't tell anyone.” they nodded. “See you soon boys.” she ruffled Liam’s hair again and Isaac bowed lightly so she could reach and ruffle it too. 

~*~ 

She arrived to the loft, where Derek Hale was waiting at her. She get out of the car. 

“You are late.” 

“I didn’t thought we arranged to meet on certain time, am I right?” she opened her car trunk. “Come closer I will show you, where I keep weapons.” Alpha shifted and growled. 

“Don’t try anything or I will rip your throat with my teeth.” he stood beside her. 

“Sweetheart, touch me and you won’t _live_ till morning.” she smiled sweetly at him and opened her stash. 

“Nice collection.” in stash was a crossbow, sword, more knives and arrows. There was also a bag. “What’s inside bag?” 

“Some jinxes and smoke grenades.” she closed the stash. 

“What’s a jinx?” Derek never heard of it. 

“That’s nick for sonic emitters. You want to see books?” 

“Bestiary not but that written by werewolves.” Andy took a book from the passenger seat. 

“You can lend it. I can declaim it woken in the middle of the night.” she laughed lightly. 

“Thank you. I will go, full moon is tonight.” 

“I forgot completely, hope boys will not make a mess at bar.” Derek frowned. 

“What bar?” 

“You serious? They had a lacrosse match and went to celebrate victory.” 

“The match was not tomorrow?” 

“You are teacher in their school and you don’t know that?” Andy couldn’t believe it. 

“Do you know where they are?” 

“I know, Stiles invited me but I refused.” 

“Can you drove me there, I lend my sister car.” 

“Why not but I don’t want fur on seat, understood?” he growled at her. 

~*~ 

Andy was a fast runner but pissed off Derek was faster than freaking USAIN BOLT! She tried to keep up with him but it was just pointless. She slowed down and tried to think straight. _Where would I go if I were a scared werewolf?_ Her first thought was pack den. But an Omega doesn’t have pack den. How can she find him? She isn’t a werewolf – she can’t smell him from miles. She decided to go north – lost people mostly go in that direction. Or run. 

She nearly fell on her face when bushes suddenly ended in front of hillside. Andy slowed down last-minute and thought with gravity for couple of moments but she didn’t fell. She looked at the bushes as if they killed her grandmother and kicked them violently. 

“Stupid bushes!” she growled at them. She was really hoping that Derek Hale couldn’t hear or see her. She decided to pull them out but they were surprisingly well rooted in the ground. Andy was using all of her force and was starting to piss off even more. She wasn’t controlling her language anymore and from her mouth were spewing so bloodcurdling swear words in polish that every charver would cover ears in fear. Andy was struggling for few more minutes, before the bush finally gave up and she pulled him out with victorious shout. 

She didn’t see blue eyes few meters across her position. She didn’t hear a loud growl. She didn’t see how a shadow was moving her way. All what she saw were claws ripping her flesh and all-embracing darkness.


	6. Chapter Six

The pack found her half an hour later on the verge of death. She had wound on her stomach and was laying in blood puddle. Stiles needed to be pulled back to his car because his shouting didn’t help Derek. He knew she was going to die – she lost too much blood. He was trying to stop bleeding with his t-shirt, when he saw Andy opening her eyes. 

“Andy, don’t move, you have terrible wound.” Derek tried to speak calmly. She looked surprised and was trying to say something. “Jesus Christ, where is that fucking Deaton, we need some miracle to save her.” he said it too quiet for human ear too hear it but the rest of the pack heard him perfectly. 

“Where... Stiles...?” she tried to get up but Derek held her back. 

“He is alright, Liam and Lydia dragged him back to car, he was screaming too much.” Andy nodded almost unnoticeably. She was struggling to keep her eyes opened. “Don’t close your eyes kiddo.” the t-shirt soaked in blood and he cursed. 

“Derek! Deaton is here!” Scott ran to them and Deaton was right behind him. Derek moved aside making space for druid. 

“Hello, my name is Deaton I’m...” he sat beside her and froze. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek growled, he smelled on Deaton the mix of sadness, afraid and shock. 

“Shhh...” he moved closer to Andy. She looked kind of relieved. “I sense it, do you want me to remove it?” she blinked slowly and coughed blood. 

“Yes...” her voice was quiet and hoarse. Deaton stood up. 

“Move back.” he took from pocket mountain ash. Andy closed her eyes. 

“What are you doing Deaton!? Andy is dying!” Isaac growled at him. Derek calmed him down. 

“Let him work.” Deaton throw ash on Andy. 

Ash formed circle around her. Her heart was beating slower and slower. Wolves were standing uneasy, they knew she was weaker in every second. Deaton took a step forward and held his hand towards Andy. He mumbled something in probably Celtic or Latin and suddenly ash changed color to purple. Wolves felt sudden flow of energy that concentrated on Andy. She suddenly opened her eyes and everyone gasped – they were also purple! She sat up and looked like in some kind of trance – she was swinging lightly and mumbling something under her breath. She gripped her stomach with hands and screamed. Andy fell back on the ground unconscious. 

~*~ 

Derek felt dizzy. Since he found Andy he couldn’t think of anything else than her. He almost yelped when he saw her. Unconscious, covered in blood – it was horrible! And later, when Deaton did some kind of ritual and she woke up with these purple eyes his wolf inside howled and Derek almost threw himself at her! What is happening!? 

~*~ 

“Do you think, she can hear us?” Stiles was sitting on the chair next to Andy’s bed in hospital. He was holding her hand, afraid that if he let go, she will die. 

“She is still unconscious man. But Deaton said she will be alright.” Scott was patting him on the shoulder. 

“Aren’t we going to talk about how her smell changed?” Isaac felt the terrible need to talk about it, because she smelled now like magic, woods and safety and he didn’t understand why. 

“I think that it will be best if we discuss it with Andy. I have feeling that she might now something about it.” Lydia offered some water to Stiles. He took it with little smile and sip a little. “Stiles you should rest. I will sit with her.” Stiles shook his head. 

“I can’t leave her alone. God, what will I tell dad?” 

“You can tell him that I fought with grizzly bear and won.” they heard quiet voice. Everyone gasped and looked with wide eyes at girl on the bed. Andy had her eyes opened and was smiling weakly. 

“Andy!” Stiles hugged her tightly spilling water on himself. “Don’t you DARE do that again to me!” Andy chuckled and patted him on the back. 

“I’m not eager to do that again baby doll.” she smiled towards the rest. “I bet you want to know what happened but honestly I have no idea, I was taken by surprise.” Scott nodded lightly in agreement but Andy was sure that something else was bothering him. 

“You need to rest, we will discuss it when they will sign you out of the hospital.” everyone except Stiles were getting towards the door. 

“Nah, I’m fine it’s just a scratch.” she tried to get up but her stomach ached and she wined. Stiles stopped her and helped her to lay back down. 

“Do one more move and I will tie you to that bed. You are forbidden to get up for two days.” Lydia giggled before she left as the last one. 

“Two days!? Come on Mietek don’t be like grumpy old man. I will die of boredom here!” she whined and tried puppy eyes on him in hope that it will work. Unfortunately, Stiles was merciless. “FINE but I want some entertainment. If you don’t give me something to do I will escape.” Stiles nodded very sure that this are not empty threats. 

~*~ 

Derek knocked on the door to Andy’s hospital room. He was holding flowers – he decided that it would not be nice to come empty-handed. Her smell was strong since he entered the building but now it was overwhelming his senses, he could barely focus on anything with his wolf running inside and whining to get inside, to _her._

“Please come in!” damn, he really hoped that she would be asleep and he could run away as fast as possible. But there is no escape now. He opened the door and get inside. Of course, he immediately regretted it – her smell was everywhere in room and of course she was here. She was covered in some blanket and had many books next to her. Andy looked a bit pale but for Derek she was like fucking goddess. 

He blinked twice before he realized that Andy asked him a question. 

“What?” she giggled and he felt dizzy. It was so bad idea. 

“I asked what are you doing here Der-bear" he almost blushed at that nick. When does these nicks come from!? Everyone has a different one! 

“Well, I wanted to check how are you doing. Oh, and I brought some flowers for you.” he put them in a vase on the table and sit on the chair next to her. He focused on her heartbeat in hope that it would help him to focus – her smell was affecting him more than even most powerful drugs. 

“I’m fine thanks for asking. The wound is sometimes itchy and I still can’t run but I’m not complaining on it. I’m also ass bored here and would escape three times already but Stiles asked one nurse to have constant eye on me so no chances.” she laughed. “So, if you have some good stories to tell to make me occupied than go ahead.” Derek shook his head. “Shame. And what about you? You found that Omega?” 

“Not yet,” his voice was hoarse and full of anger “he can mask his smell.” an awkward silence fell. Derek coughed. “Listen Andy, I...” 

“It’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize.” Andy took his hand and squeezed it lightly. Derek looked surprised. 

“How did you now that I wanted to apologize?” 

“First of all, it’s because you look like a type that blames himself on everything bad that happens.” that’s so untrue. Derek was clearly offended. “But most importantly we were together in woods like some partners and I thought you would blame yourself that you didn’t protected me or some shit like that.” 

“Wow, you are really observant.” Derek nodded impressed. 

“No shit Sherlock.” he groaned and Andy laughed once again. 

~*~ 

Andy was laying on the couch and reading a book. She checked out of the hospital yesterday but she still couldn’t move too much - she wasn’t a werewolf her wound didn’t heal at the blink of an eye. It was not her only problem of course. Uncle Noah almost fainted when he heard about “bear attack” and was checking on her once in every 30 minutes. He specifically took some day off to work in his office at home, so he would have constant eye on his niece. What a worrywart. Stiles was even worse in Andy’s opinion. He stole keys to her car and was constantly texting her from school. He is supposed to study for God’s sake! He’s a senior! 

When her phone vibrated on the table once more she threw a book on the armchair in front of the sofa with loud groan and took her phone. One message from Stiles. _**Of course.**_

_‘Hey Andy, you okay? I finished training and will pick you up in 15 minutes.’_

Andy sit up with furrowed brows. She quickly replied. 

_‘Pick me up? What for?’_

She stood up and decided to go to her room, to change in something more... to go out than underwear and too big t-shirt. 

_‘I forgot to tell you. You are invited to the meeting with Deaton.’_ she froze halfway on the stairs. No way, she will not go anywhere near that druid. Druids are hell of the pain in the ass with their stupid now it all gazes and completely useless advices how to block your spark. 

_‘Why? I don’t want to go.’_

She threw the t-shirt on her bed and few seconds later her phone was laying there too. She checked her bandage if it’s not leaking and quickly change into more fitted V-necked t-shirt and khaki trousers. Andy was always prepared to sneak out and sleep outside so she doesn’t really need to pack her backpack but after the moment of afterthought she decided to add her spell book – her smell was now recognizable and she didn’t want anybody to find her. She heard another vibration on bed and growled while lacing up her combat boots. She put on fluffy sweatshirt – the night was going to be cold – and picked up her phone. 

_‘Well, I don’t think you have a choice now... And don’t try to escape! We will track you down.’_

Shit, he brings some back up. She opened her window, before that leaving a note to her uncle that she will sleep at Lydia’s place, and get out. She was planning to skip this fucking meeting even if that meant sleeping on a freaking tree or even in a cave with a bear. Unfortunately, her wound was bothering her movements and suddenly jumping from the window was a bad idea, that’s why she was slowly climbing down the drainpipe. 

“Hey Andy!” she almost screamed when she spotted Isaac near the corner of house. “What are you doing!? You are wounded!” she stopped her movements for one second than jumped on the ground and sprinted towards fence behind Stilinski’s house. “Hey! Guys, she is running away!” he rushed after her. She had the bigger head start and was already behind the fence. She could feel blood leaking out from her wound but fuck it – she has spell book, she will get it under control later. She was so focused on her wound that she didn’t see Scott blocking her way until she run into him and they both fell on the ground. Andy whined in pain. 

“Are you out of your mind!?” his eyes were wide. “You are bleeding out!” he quickly picked her up bridal style. “You are coming with us!” 

“I don’t want toooo!” she was screaming like a kid and jiggling in his grip but he was holding her firmly. 

“Don’t be a child. It’s just a meeting.” Scott tried not to laugh because she was pouting like a baby in his arms. 

“I hate you...” she mumbled under her breath and Scott snorted in answer. 

~*~ 

“How long does it take to change some stupid bandage?” grunted Stiles, while tapping impatiently on the table at veterinary clinic. Andy was in bathroom and was supposed to change her bandage. But it was 15 minutes already – nobody is doing this for such long time. “You sure, she is still there?” he looked at the pack but they all nodded. 

“I hear her heartbeat and mumbling. She is in that bathroom for sure, man.” confirmed Scott. He was nearest to the bathroom door and was trustworthy enough for Stiles to believe him. Stiles sighed. 

“Hurry up Andy!” he shouted at bathroom door and few seconds later she opened the door with dead glare. 

“Hurry me up one more time and I will tape you to our roof in your sleep.” Stiles closed his mouth and pack laughed. However, when they saw clean bandages in Andy’s hand they went quiet. 

“You didn’t change them!?” Scott blurted. 

“No? I don’t need them anymore. See?” she rolled up her T-shirt and everyone gasped. There was no wound! 

“Are you a fricking werewolf!? No way it healed so quick!” Stiles was throwing his hands in the air. “It’s impossible!” 

“No, I’m not but I have some tricks.” she commented with a little smirk. 

“So... What are you?” Isaac tilted his head. “You are human but you smell weird.” 

“Thanks for the compliment, buddy.” Andy snorted and Isaac turned red. 

“Not in bad way!” he was embarrassed. “Just...different than before.” 

“Oh yeah... It’s his fault” she tilted her head towards Deaton. 

“You agreed to remove your barrier.” he shrugged. 

“You wouldn’t have to remove it if you have just healed me” she growled at him “but it was easier that way, wasn’t it? You knew that I would immediately heal myself and you wouldn’t have to do it.” Deaton remained calm as always but wolves could smell irritation on him. 

“I did the best possible option. Sooner or later you would have to tell them.” 

“No, I wouldn’t!” Liam coughed and everyone turned towards him. “What!?” 

“Emm....” he hesitated “Exactly about what you wouldn’t have to tell?” he was making puppy dog eyes and Andy sighed slowly calming down. Deaton was a bit sorry for her – this kind of confessions aren’t the easiest ones. 

“I guess it’s too late now...” she rubbed her neck and smiled lightly at everyone. “I’m a spark.” Stiles blinked. 

“A what? A spark? What the hell is this?” 

“That means she was born with magic potency. Sparks are very powerful even more than druids and witches.” Derek entered room. 

“Yeah. It's exactly as he says. I have magic potency. Druids from my country said that I’m very powerful for my age.” 

“So… You are a witch?” Stiles asked really confused. 

“Hell no, Stiles what the fuck?” she punched his arm and he whined. “My power is coming from my insides, soul not from freaking demon. You can search for ornament of some demon on my body if you want.” 

“I will pass.” 

“Besides, witches power is evil and mine can be good.” 

“Or evil. It depends on your will.” Deaton nodded at Andy. “Can you control it?” 

“of course not. That's why I had a barrier to block it. My mum decided it would be easier for me that way. I’m surprised nothing have blown up yet.” In the exact same time the light bulb exploded. “Here it is. My destructive nature” she laughed lightly. Everyone was fearful. 

“I will not tolerate unpredictable spark in my city. From tomorrow you will start training with Deaton to control it.” Derek glared at her. 

“Hey, don’t talk to her that way, you Sourwolf!” Stiles was ready to beat up Derek once more but Andy stopped him in his steps. 

“Easy Stiles. He is right. I don’t want to hurt anybody.” she smiled lightly. 

“You will never hurt anybody sweetie.” Lydia hugged her. 

“Thanks, Lydia but I’m not so sure. I can already tell you druid that I will not meditate. Never.” Deaton smiled lightly. 

“I could tell that from the start.”


End file.
